Duckling
by The Amazing Mumbo
Summary: One winter evening, a man walks home with a surprise for his wife. I do not own ATLA,


**Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! This was my Secret Santa gift to Boogum, the three word prompt being 'ducks, wish, snow'. Enjoy, my little ATLA obsessors!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ATLA! I just write fanfiction about it.**

Light flakes of pure snow drift softly to the ground, melting and joining the others in a small puddle at the doorsteps of buildings. The streets of Ba Sing Se are empty except for one, the man has on a green coat with a hat that conceals his face from the absent onlookers. Muted chatter can be heard from the houses, but their words lost to the one outside. The streets are lit by fires concealed from the snow. The flames dance in their containers, casting shadows along the road and alleys. This does not bother the man; he puts with meaning behind each step.

He walks deliberately down the road, not glancing to the left or right, only looking ahead. He puts one foot in front of the other as he walks down the street, soon he hears a quiet cry from his bag. The stranger takes temporary shelter under an awning and looks into his sack; a small creature, as big as the palm of his hand, stirs and looks up at the man. The baby duck makes a faint sound like a plea for the warmth of the once-closed bag. The young animal has only a light yellow coat of baby feathers to keep it warm, and tiny black eyes that linger half-shut, lost in a dreamlike haze.

"Only a little further," the man consoles, "My house isn't that far away. There's a warm fire and my family is there, you'll really like it. I'm sure."

He reaches in and gently pets the duckling before closing the bag and stepping back into the snow, his pace faster. The young man, Shou, quickens his steps and glances ahead at the street lights, '_Only a little further,_' he reassures himself.

Shou walked for a few blocks before stopping in front of his house. It wasn't much, only a bedroom and kitchen, but it was enough for his family of two. The outside is modest, a light cream color with paint peeling off around the corners and a potted plant by the door. Shou hides the bag in his coat before opening the door and calling to his wife.

His wife, Jun, turns around from her spot in the kitchen, a grin on her face, watching her husband walk in and leave the door open, "You're bringing snow in the house!" she tells him, "Be sure to sweep it out before it melts; dinner's almost ready."

Inside was rather small; next to the door was a coat hanger with two coats hanging on it, dragging the weak stand towards the ground. The kitchen is comprised of a sink, two cupboards, a makeshift stove, a fireplace with a strong fire going, and a chairless table. A window sits looking at the house next door but is covered by a blanket to help keep the cold out. A crate is by the stove, turned over and empty.

"What are you making?" he asks while walking up behind her and looking into the pot on the makeshift stove.

"You'll find out soon. Now go change! It must be hot in that coat."

Shou laughs and heads to their bedroom. Once inside, he removes the sack from his coat, freeing the duckling and letting it walk around the bed. The duck takes a few steps, quacking softly before sitting down and falling asleep.

"Shou? Are you done? The food's ready." Jun calls from the kitchen.

The man steals one last glance at the sleeping animal before walking to the table. His wife sets two bowls down and grabs the crate from the side of the room to sit on.

"How was work?" she inquired.

"A normal day, but there was one kid who tried to jump into the tigerdillo habitat! Lee looked for his parents while Su and I stopped him from going in, the poor boy was so disappointed. Besides that nothing happened. We need more feed for the animals, the zoo's running low."

The two ate in silence. When they were finished, a loud crash came from the bedroom. They both turned towards the noise and Shou cringed.

"Um, I got you a present." he said, looking sheepishly back at Jun.

His wife sighs and sets down her fork, "I'm guessing it's whatever made that noise? Raava, what am I going to do with you?"

He runs into the bedroom to see the duck caught between the wall and a painting, quacking at him to help. He walks over to the little beast and picks it up, "Look buddy, you haven't made a good first impression, so you'll need to nail the delivery. She's been wanting a pet for a while, and you need to show her that you are the best pet in the world! Can you do that?" the duckling quacks, tilting its head as if agreeing.

Shou holds the duck close to his torso and turns around. He peaks out the doorway to see his wife putting their dishes into the sink.

He takes a deep breath, walks in, and clears his throat, "May I introduce to you, the newest addition to our family, Mr. Duck!"

Jun twirls to face her husband wearing a lopsided smile and holding a small animal in his outstretched hands. She laughs and picks up the duck, petting its soft feathers.

She looks up at Shou, "His name isn't really 'Mr. Duck', is it?"

He chuckles as he pulls her into a hug, "No, you can name him whatever you want."

"Where did you get him?" Jun asks as she sets the newest member of their family on the table, grabbing some bread for it to eat while Shou grabs a broom for the melting snow in the house.

"One of the girls had too many ducklings to raise so the manager let me take one home. We all know how much you've wanted one."

She crumples the bread into bit sized pieces for her pet while looking at Shou, '_Thank you,_' she mouths.

Shou smiles at his wife as he sweeps the melted snow away.


End file.
